


Let's Dance 'Til It's Light (Let's Heat Up The Night)

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: But for all that he’s scratching the back of his head with one hand, babbling excuses Sasuke’s not interested in, there’s still a hand curled around his and it’s… strange. Different to curling up by the window with Naruto’s head in his lap and lukewarm tea on hand—more intimate, even, than sharing a bed on occasion—and though there’s ANBU watching, he can’t help staring at their entwined fingers.Because Sasuke had lost all purpose when Naruto had fought him to a standstill once again, convinced him to come home and lay his burdens down for the final time. He’d submitted to the seals without a murmur of protest—because all of them had been tucked behind his teeth after one too many arguments with Naruto.Naruto, Naruto, it was always fuckingNaruto—(or the midnight date that is less stolen comfort than mutual warmth, even if the night isn't quite so dark)





	Let's Dance 'Til It's Light (Let's Heat Up The Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gave up on not making another drabble series and ended up roping more stories into the ever-growing collection - specifically, the very first drabble that started it all and all its associated works. Like the other ones in this series, this will contain pre-relationship SasuNaru things (like scandalous hand-holding and even more scandalous insult-flinging) so if that isn't for you, the 'back' button is there and at your disposal. Otherwise, have some vaguely soft moments in the life of a sideways post-699 canon divergence.
> 
> Special thanks to [Sou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dO2OvoAGkE)'s cover of _Literary Nonsense_ for providing the title and inspiration in the hours it took to write this, the prompt 'Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.' for making an implied appearance via Naruto's note, and [Pru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Prussia) for attempting to suggest that I write a comedy. It... didn't quite end up a comedy, but at least it got averted from the absolute angst I had planned as soon as I read the prompt, so... yay?

* * *

_This is stupid,_ is the prevalent thought in Sasuke’s mind, meandering down the streets with his hands tucked in his pockets and no less than four ANBU following at a polite distance behind him. They’re not in plain sight, an honour guard of eerie animal masks and eerier silence for the few civilians around to notice and balk at, but he can feel their chakra like sandpaper under his skin. It’s only faint, like the itch behind his eyes that he knows will never manifest red and purple again, but…

What does it matter, anyway? The Last Loyal Uchiha is nothing more than a pretty porcelain doll now, a gesture of good faith to the rest of the Elemental nations after they’d all awoken and arbitrarily decided his future, and—it’s stupid. _All_ this is stupid, from the way he’s being shackled in the village to the delicate seals hidden beneath his hair and clothing, and it _chafes_ at him.

But for all that Sasuke wants to turn around and force his chakra out, level the village with a Susanoo and flee—where can he go?

Ever since Itachi had fallen, bloodied fingers pressed to his forehead and a bloodied smile upon his lips, there _had_ been no home. Or even before then, on the night every single relative he’d known and loved died to him—was that when he’d grown aimless and distant?

Wrong, right, stay, flee—did it matter?

_It’s probably all that moron’s fault anyway,_ Sasuke thinks vindictively to himself, and clenches his fist around a slip of paper.  
  


* * *

  
“Oi, moron, come out already,” Sasuke drawls, stepping onto the bridge and strangling the rush of nostalgia that wells up. How long had it been since he’d sat on its railings, watching the sunrise and waiting for his late teammates to arrive? “I have _sleep_ to get to,” he adds—a blatant lie as any, but who cared when it was dark enough that most people were?

But there’s no response beyond the ripples in the water and the soft rustle of fabric as the ANBU spread out around the bridge, and Sasuke pinches his nose with a sigh. For all that Kakashi had taught them precious little, in those dreary days before everything had changed, he’d still managed to impart _something_ for each of them—

And, from the looks of it, Naruto had inherited his tardiness too. _If he makes me wait two hours by this stupid fucking bridge,_ Sasuke begins grousing to himself…

Except there’s a whirlwind of leaves, a hand reaching out to grab his, and Sasuke yelps before he can stop himself.

“I told you to come alone, not bring your babysitters along!” a bright voice teases, and it’s all Sasuke can do to keep his feet as his arm’s almost wrenched out of its socket.

“Don’t be denser than you can help!” Sasuke manages to spit out, but Naruto’s merry laughter rings in the air and the ANBU, chakra still abrasive beneath his skin, make no move towards or away from them.

“What do you even _want_,” Sasuke bites out, when the last of Naruto’s laughter has dissipated in the air and he’s only clutching their hands loosely. When he doesn’t respond beyond a grin, Sasuke huffs disgustedly and adds, “Hey, _moron_—”

“Didn’t you read my note?” Naruto finally says then, batting baby blue eyes no less diminished by the faint starlight, and Sasuke grimaces before looking away.

“Do you think your note actually _says_ anything of substance?” Sasuke fires back, and it’s gratifying to see Naruto’s face scrunch before he looks away with a sheepish grin.

But for all that he’s scratching the back of his head with one hand, babbling excuses Sasuke’s not interested in, there’s still a hand curled around his and it’s… strange. Different to curling up by the window with Naruto’s head in his lap and lukewarm tea on hand—more intimate, even, than sharing a bed on occasion—and though there’s ANBU watching, he can’t help staring at their entwined fingers.

Because Sasuke had lost all purpose when Naruto had fought him to a standstill once again, convinced him to come home and lay his burdens down for the final time. He’d submitted to the seals without a murmur of protest—because all of them had been tucked behind his teeth after one too many arguments with Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, it was always fucking _Naruto_—

“Hey, bastard, don’t tell me you weren’t looking!” Naruto yells in his face then, and Sasuke almost falls off the bridge from the sudden shock of it.

But before he can open his mouth and yell right back at Naruto, something flares up in his periphery. Sasuke whips his head around, desperately trying to untangle his fingers for a jutsu despite barely having enough chakra to keep himself _alive_—

And then he sees it.

A comet shower, at least a dozen tails flaring as bits of space rock fall to the ground—and it’s not like it’s even anything special, but Sasuke stares anyway. “Looks pretty neat, doesn’t it?” Naruto asks by his side, but Sasuke doesn’t even bother trying to listen to him.

Even without his Sharingan, even with ANBU on the alert for whatever funny business the Last Loyal (?) Uchiha might pull, Sasuke lets his eyes track each comet across the sky and clutches Naruto’s hand that much tighter.

“You glad you came out now?” Naruto asks, and Sasuke…

“I’m cold, let’s go home,” he sniffs right back—and though Naruto whinges the entire way, uncaring of the ANBU who trail them to Sasuke’s apartment, neither of them untangle their fingers the whole way back.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
